


The Allusion of Life and Death

by islashlove



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islashlove/pseuds/islashlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to my story “Finding the Real Shawn Spencer” you don’t really need to read this one but it would help set the theme for this one. In the last story, Henry was married to Chief Vick, so she is Chief Spencer in this one. Gus and Juliet are also married in this one.</p><p>It has been two years since Conner’s attack. Shawn and Lassiter are married and are about to have their first child. But as usual, nothing can go right for these two.</p><p> </p><p>Warning: This is a slash story. If you don't like it, don't read it. Plus there is a main character death inside. There is also a male pregnancy and the birth of a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Candle Ignites

Long before the blue sedan had come into view, the people on the street had heard a police siren blaring the forewarning of the oncoming danger. As they heard the wheels of the car squeal as it took the corner, slowing down only a fraction, everyone ran for safety. The spot on the sidewalk where a man and a small child had been standing was now occupied by the said vehicle. 

The car started to speed up and was back on the road, as the second vehicle, the one that belonged to the siren, turned the corner. Since they had a lot more control of their vehicle, they stayed off the sidewalk, which allowed them to close the distance between them and the vehicle they were after. As the first car started to turn the next corner, the driver of the police car slowed down. As they turned the corner, they found the vehicle they were chasing, front end down in a very large ditch which had been dug across the road. 

"You knew that was there, didn’t you, Carlton?" his partner, Juliet O’Hara, asked. 

“Maybe,” Lassiter replied with a sly smile. “Now remember, they might still have guns on them, so be careful,” he then said with a more serious look on his face.

O’Hara nodded her answer and they both climbed out of the car, pulling their guns out at the same time. 

“Now, let’s book these crooks, so I can get to the hospital and Spencer,” Lassiter said as he moved away from his car towards the other one.

“That’s today?” Juliet asked.

"Yes, I took Shawn in just before I come to work and if I don't get to the hospital in time, Shawn is going to kill me."

"If you’re not careful, you’ll make it to the hospital alright, just not the way you want to,” O’Hara said with a giggle. 

They approached the car and very cautiously looked over the side of the ditch. There amongst the rising steam, they could see the occupants of the car and, giving a sigh of relief, they were glad to see they were all unconscious. 

“Right, McNab,” Lassiter shouted as McNab climbed out of the cruiser he had just arrived in. “Get an ambulance here now.” The tall officer did as he was told. 

Two hours later Lassiter, followed by O’Hara, walked down the hallway of the local hospital. Lassiter was lost in his own thoughts, thinking about the last two years and what today would really mean to him. Two years ago to the day, he had met one Mr. Shawn Spencer and in a whirlwind romance, they had fallen in love and gotten married. Now, Shawn was pregnant with their first child and was in the hospital at that moment to give birth to said child.

Lassiter smiled as he remembered how Shawn had slowly talked him through what was going to happen to him as the pregnancy proceeded and how they were going to deliver the child safely. He didn’t like the idea of Shawn going under the knife for the Caesarean, but Shawn had explained that it was very safe and that Lassiter himself could be there with him. 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he jumped a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he found O’Hara staring at him. There was no concern in her eyes, just laughter.

“O’Hara, what?” he snapped a little harder then he meant to. It was just that he wanted to get to Shawn and did not need her holding him back.

“You need to check in at the nurse’s desk and you’ve just walked straight past it, Carlton.” If his tone had hurt her in anyway, O’Hara wasn’t showing it.

“What? Oh, sorry, Juliet. I was just...” 

“You just want to get to Shawn, I get it. But you don’t want a nurse chasing after you, threatening to throw you out, do you?” 

“No.” And with that he walked over to the nurse’s desk. 

They spoke to a young nurse who showed them to Shawn’s room. As soon as they entered, they both walked over to their own partners, Juliet to Gus and Lassiter to Shawn. As he gave Shawn a loving kiss, a voice comes from behind him.

“Get a room you two, oh, wait, you did that’s why we’re here today isn’t it?” 

Turning around, Lassiter wasn’t surprise to see Henry, Shawn’s dad, standing in the doorway with his lovely wife, who just happened to be Lassiter’s boss, standing next to him.

“Henry, Chief, so glad you could make it,” Lassiter said as he extended out his hand to Henry.

“Dad, Chief... everyone’s here, gosh you think no one had seen a man give birth before. Good to see you anyway,” Shawn said a smile glowing from one side of his face to the other.

“Well, Shawn, did you really think I’ll miss out being here today, when you are finely giving me a grandchild, did you?” Henry asked.

“No, Dad, but I thought you would be here when I woke up, not before I went under.” 

The group talked among themselves so much that no one had noticed the doctor standing in the door way. As soon as Shawn did, a loud whistle rang out that made everyone look at him. All Shawn could do was point in the doctor’s direction. 

The next thing that the doctor knew was that all eyes were on him. “Well, Mr. Spencer. I see you have your fan club here with you,” the doctor said as he walked up to Shawn. Shawn himself let out a laugh at this.

“What? Doctor, no, they’re not my fan club. They’re here to make sure I don’t run away or do something stupid and, Doctor, its Shawn, not Mr. Spencer. If you want to talk to Mr. Spencer, that’s him over there and I hate to be here if my dad got pregnant,” Shawn said pointing at Henry.

“Very well, Shawn. Now you know what you’re here for?”

“I don’t know, Doctor, to get my figure back.” 

The doctor just looked at him, shocked. Shaking his head he continued. “You are here to have a Caesarean. Have you had one before?” the doctor asked as he was looking at his chart.

“Yes,” Shawn replied quietly.

“So you do know the procedure then?”

“Yes; and my husband, is coming in with me,” Shawn said clearly, just to make sure the doctor heard him.

“Yes, that’s fine. Now I need everyone else to leave while we get you ready.” He turned to the roomful of visitors. “Please could you all wait in the waiting room, it’s just up the hallway.” The doctor watched everyone walk out. Just after the last one left, a nurse came in.

“Ahh... nurse. The nurse will get Shawn ready and you will come with me, Mr. Lassiter. We will meet Shawn is the operating theatre once we are ready.” And with that, Lassiter followed the doctor out the door.

Several hours later, Henry, Chief Spencer, Gus and O’Hara walked back into the room they had earlier had been chased from. There on the bed, sitting up, was Shawn. Lassiter stood beside him, looking down at the blue blanket Shawn was holding. As they moved round the bed to get a look, Shawn laid the blanket down, to reveal the small baby inside. 

“Well everybody, say ‘hi’ to Lassie’s and my son, Michael Andrew Spencer-Lassiter,” Shawn said.


	2. And a Candle is Extinguished.

Lassiter sat down on the old couch in the lounge room. His son, Michael, was truly following in his dad’s footsteps with the way he was running around. Today was his birthday and although he was only one, he knew something was going on and he was going to cause hell until he found out what.

“Dad, Dad, Dad,” Michael kept saying as he ran around looking for Shawn who was standing on the stairs watching him.

Lassiter, on the other hand, was trying to finish off his paper work from the last case, before he had to leave for work. 

“Papa,” Michael said as he grabbed the piece of paper Lassiter was just about to write on. Lassiter gave his wayward son a glare that would normally stop a cold-hearted killer in his tracks. But not Michael, it was just a reason for him to laugh and laugh he did, which brought a smile to his papa’s face.

“Shawn, can you come and get Michael for me, please?”

“Coming, Lassie. Hey, Michael, are you upsetting your Papa, are you, yes, you are. Now come on, give papa his paper back,” Shawn said taking the piece of paper from the small child’s hand.  
“Dad,” Michael yelled as he jumped up and threw his arms around Shawn’s neck. 

Shawn stood up, picking up the child at the same time and walked over to Lassiter, passing him the piece of paper. Sitting down next to Lassiter, Shawn laid one hand on Lassiter’s thigh, as he held the squirming child in place with the other.

“What time did Dad say he was coming to get Michael?” 

“Around seven, I think, why?” Lassiter answered without looking at Shawn.

“Oh, just wondering. I’ve got to get everything ready for the birthday party and it will be so much easier without the birthday boy. Yes it will,” Shawn said playing with the boy. 

“You spoil him; you know that, don’t you. You spoil him rotten and one day it is going to bite you on the bum.”

“What, like you did last night?” Shawn said with a very cheeky grin.

“Shawn, not in front of Michael, you promised.”

“Sorry,” Shawn said putting his best pouting face on.

“God, I love you,” Lassiter said giving Shawn a kiss.

Michael took this chance to wiggle out of his dad’s hands and take off down the hallway, his hands full of Lassiter’s paper work and his parents hot on his heels. Just as he was about to throw them into the toilet, Lassiter managed to grabbed him.

“Michal, no, that is naughty, young man, you don’t throw Papa’s paper work down the toilet,” Lassiter said scolding his child. “Shawn you didn’t tell him to do that, did you?” 

“What... Lassie, really, do you really think I would do that?”

“No, so where did he get the idea from?”

“I don’t know, TV maybe?” 

“Shawn, I’m warning you, if I find out that you had something to do with this, I’ll...” Just then there was a knock at the front door.

“I’ll get it,” Shawn shouted as he took off down the hall.

“Right little one, let’s get Papa’s work back into the lounge room and see if that might not be your grandfather at the door,” Lassiter said picking up the paper work as the child headed after his dad down the hall.

Henry was just about to knock on the door again, when it opened to a very red faced Shawn. Raising one eye brow, Henry just shook his head.

“Hi, Dad, Lassie and I were...”

“I don’t want to know, Shawn,” Henry said interrupting his son by holding up his hand. “I just don’t want to know.” 

Shawn, realising what his father was thinking, just stepped aside to allow the older man into the house. But as soon as he was in, Henry was knocked to the ground, as his young grandson wrapped himself around his legs at full bore.

“GD, GD,” the youngster cried, using Henry’s nickname as he ran around the lounge room. After Henry had managed to get back up, Michael ran back up to his grandfather, arms held out, yelling, “Up, GD, Up.”

“Whoa there, little one let me sit down first.” Henry walked to the nearest chair and as soon as he sat down, Michael was on his lap. “Well, I see your parents gave you your energy pills this morning.”

“Hug, GD, hug,” the child said holding out his arms for a hug. Henry gave his squirming grandson a hug back. He couldn’t help but think about how much Michael was like Shawn when he was this age.

“Thanks, Dad, for taking Michael for me today. Carlton and Juliet have work, Gus is away til lunch and I’m trying to get everything ready for this afternoon.”

“Don’t mention it, Shawn. I love spending time with Michael. What time this afternoon do you want us back?” Henry said while looking at Michael.

“About five, you should be home by then, won’t you Carlton?”

“Yeah, Shawn, I should be.” Lassiter walked out of the bedroom, straightening his tie. “Well, Shawn, I’m off to work. Hi, Henry,” Lassiter said as he took his son out of his father-in-laws hands. “Now, Michael, you be a good boy for your granddad, today and I’ll see you tonight, ok?” Lassiter said rubbing their noses together.

“Good,” Michael said clapping his hands. 

Lassiter handed the child back to Henry and turned to leave. He gave Shawn a quick kiss and then turned back to Henry. “Good luck today Henry, he’s full of beans.”

“Have a nice day at work and don’t worry, I’ll take good care of him.” 

After Lassiter left Henry turned to Shawn. “So, Shawn, is everything going good between you two, then?”

“Yes, Dad, why do you ask?”

“Oh, I don’t know, Shawn; you did just disappear for a week.”

“Dad, that was for work and you know it.”

“Yes, Shawn, I do. But Carlton doesn’t.”

“I told him it was a job for Psych.”

“And he believed you?”

“Yes, Dad he did, and do you know why he believed me, Dad? It’s because he loves me and trusts me, that’s why. Now I’m not getting into a fight with you, over this. I’m going to get the stuff for Michael’s party. Where are you taking Michael anyway?” Shawn asked trying to change subject. He and his dad still had their little fights and they seemed to be always about his work. 

“I was thinking about the zoo and then the beach, before going back to my place for a nap, for both of us, before coming back here.”

“Sounds like you have it all planned out. Lock up when you leave. Bye, Bye, my little man,” Shawn said before giving his son a kiss on the head. “Bye, Dad,” and with this Shawn headed out the door.

Lassiter and O’Hara spent the day chasing after an armed robber, who put a store owner in the hospital overnight. Around lunch time, Juliet left to go and pick up Gus from the airport, while Lassiter met Shawn for lunch.

“You look bugged, Shawn.”

“That’s good. Otherwise, I’m the superman of setting up birthday parties for one year old boys,” Shawn said letting out a tired laugh.

Lassiter just sat there smiling at him. He always thought that Shawn was the best thing to happen to him and then along came Michael. He now felt complete and couldn’t imagine his life any other way.

“Well, I better get back to work and so should you. What do you have left to do?”

“Just get the cake. I’ll meet you at the bakery ‘round four and give you the cake to bring home. I don’t think it will make it home on my bike.”

“Right, it’s a date,” Lassiter said leaning over and giving Shawn a kiss.

Shawn sat there, watching him as he left. He was just about to order another cup of coffee, when his phone rang. Not looking at the caller ID, Shawn answered. The smile on his face just turned to horror as he listened to the person on the other end. As he hung up the waitress walked up and seeing the look on his face, she became concerned. 

“Is everything ok, sir?”

“Yes,” Shawn said looking up at her. “Yes, just a call from an,” Shawn searched his mind for the right words, “an old friend.”

“Ok, would you like another coffee?”

“Yes, please, and make it a very strong one.”

It was five to four and Shawn stood outside the cake shop. He watched Lassiter pull up and he swallowed down the hard lump in his throat. He knew he had to get this over with. Walking over to his husband, Shawn gave him the longest and most passionate kiss he had ever giving him.

“Wow, Shawn, what was that for?”

“I love you, Carlton; I have from the first moment I laid my eyes on you. And you know I would do anything for you and for Michael, don’t you?”

“Of course I do, Shawn, and I feel the same way about you and Michael. So what has brought this on Shawn?”

“Just know that I will always love you, no matter what. Now, wait here and I’ll get the cake.”

“Ok, Shawn.” Lassiter watched Shawn walk away. He was concerned with the way Shawn was behaving and he was trying to work out what could be wrong. Shawn stopped at the door, turned to look at him and waved. Lassiter waved back and then Shawn was gone inside.

Lassiter was on edge because of the way Shawn was acting, so while waiting he was looking around. There didn’t seem to be anything to catch his eye, until someone walked out of the cake shop, someone who looked very familiar. He watched them walk over to a car and a feeling of dread started to come over him. The person opened the car door and then looked straight at him. But it was when the man smiled and then looked back at the cake shop, that Lassiter realised who he was. 

“Conner,” Lassiter whispered. He then started to run towards the bakery, yelling out Shawn’s name. 

But Lassiter never made it, because at that moment the bakery exploded. Lassiter was knocked flying backwards from the blast. As he went to get up, he saw Conner getting in to his car and driving away. Lassiter looked back at the burning shop, the last place he had seen Shawn enter. “Shawn, oh god, Shawn,” were Lassiter’s last words as he slipped into the darkness of unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3: Fourteen Years Later...

Michael Andrew Spencer stood in front of his bedroom mirror. Today he was turning fifteen and his father was outside, honking the car horn in a bad attempt to get him to hurry up. He took one more look in the mirror, nodded at what he saw, grabbed his school bag and bolted down stairs.

“You took your sweet time, Michael. Just because it’s your birthday, doesn’t mean you get the day off from school, young man,” his father said.

“Yes, Father,” he answered flashing his biggest, cheekiest smile at his father. 

Carlton Lassiter swallowed hard at the sight before him. He couldn’t believe how that the older Michael got, the more he looked like his dad, Shawn. It still hurts sometimes for Carlton to look at Michael, especially at times like this when Michael looked so much like a younger version of Shawn.

“Father, we need to go,” Michael said waving his hand in front of Lassiter face.

“What, right, let’s go,” and with that Lassiter pulled out of the driveway.

At the school, Lassiter watched as Michael walked away and joined a few of his friends. Shaking his head, Lassiter gave Michael a good looking over. Michael was wearing the same school uniform as the rest of the boys, a grey buttoned up shirt, matching grey shorts and black shoes with white socks. He had his short brown hair just the same way Shawn would have worn it. Then, there was his light tanned skin, which just complemented the green/blue eyes that were staring back at him. Lassiter waved back at Michael and then drove off towards the station. He couldn’t help but be proud about how Michael had turned out. Yes, Michael had indeed, grown into a wonderful young man. 

Michael had, apart from the physical features, also taken on some of Shawn’s other... attributes. Like how Michael had become obsessed with motorbikes, to both his and Henry’s disappointment. And although he wasn’t as hyped up as his dad, Michael was just as cheeky as Shawn was. Michael had also gotten from Shawn was his eidetic memory. Lassiter couldn’t help but again feel the betrayal that he felt when he found out the truth about Shawn’s memory, after he was killed. But, unlike Shawn, Michael got all three aspects of the condition, so whatever he saw, heard and smelled, he remembered. Another thing he got was Shawn’s obsession with pineapples, although it doesn’t seem he had developed Shawn’s medical condition to go with it. 

Lassiter was brought out of his thoughts as he pulled up in the car park of the station. Today was special for so many things. It was the fourteenth anniversary of Shawn’s death, the day Michael turned one year old. Also today, Chief Karen Spencer was retiring and Carlton was being promoted to the position of Chief. Juliet Guster was going to taking his place as Head Detective and McNab was going to become her junior partner. 

As he entered the station, an air of suspense hung heavy. Looking around to see if he could see what was making it, he noticed the Chief and her husband Henry, standing in her office, along with Detective McNab, and Detective Guster and her husband Burton. They all seemed to be in a very important meeting and he couldn’t wonder if it was about all the changes about to happen, or maybe, something had happened to one of their kids. McNab and his wife now had three and so did Juliet and Gus. The Chief and Henry had two; three counting the Chief’s daughter from her past marriage. Lassiter noticed the weird look the Chief was giving him. He watched as she said something to them all and then they left the office. All of them gave Carlton either a sad smile or look. Then Juliet walked up to him, she looked like she had been crying.

“Carlton...” she started but she had to stop and look away. “Detective Lassiter, the Chief would like to see you now,” Juliet continued with sadness in her voice and her head hung down. The first thought about her actions, was something had happened to Michael. Looking around again, he realised that everyone was looking at him. Shaking his head he just walked over and into the Chief’s office.

“Close the door, please, Detective, and take a seat,” she said without looking up. Lassiter did as he was told and he took the seat right in front of her. After a few moments of silence the Chief finely looked up at him. He could see the sadness with in her eyes.

“At the end of this day, I will be leaving you in charge of this station and of these men and women, Carlton. They will be looking to you for leadership, strength and for you to guide them. Do you think you will be able to give this, and much more, to them?” she asked without breaking eye contact.

“I’m not sure, but I can only try,” Lassiter said relaxing a bit since this evidently had nothing to do with Michael.

“Good, that is all I can ask for,” she said giving him a small, sad smile.

“Is there anything else, Chief?”

“Yes, and you will find out that this will be one of the hardest things you will have to ever do when you take over from me,” she said as she looked at a folder in front of her. “This report came in this morning. I have made several calls to confirm that the information is correct.”

Lassiter watched her as she held the folder up, touching it carefully as if it was going to burn her or something.

“Chief, I don’t understand.”

“This is a report from the New York City police. Apparently, about five years ago, they shot and killed a man who had taken several children and killed them. They have just now been able to confirm his identity. His name was Conner Masters. Police Commissioner Masters has confirmed it is his son, Conner.” Chief Spencer watched this man who was her Detective, who was just about to take over her job and who, she had come to think of as a friend as he sat there looking at the report in front of him.

Since the day Shawn was killed and Lassiter had seen Conner leave the scene, he had been obsessed with finding, him. So obsessed, he nearly lost his job. Chief Spencer was sure that if Lassiter hadn’t had Michael, he would have been dead years ago. 

“So Conner is dead. It’s over. It’s finely over; Shawn can finely rest in peace,” Lassiter whispered. “Chief could... could I have today off. I know that I have to...”

“Go. Sort yourself out, so you can come in here tomorrow with a clear head.”

“Thank you,” Lassiter said standing up and shaking hands with her.

“At least he is no longer out there destroying other lives anymore.”

“That’s true.” And with that, Lassiter walked out the office and then the station itself.

He stood next to his car, just looking up at the sky. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. Conner was dead. The man who took Shawn from him and Michael, was finely gone, dead for the last five years. He was brought out of his thoughts, by a nearby motor bike revving its engine. 

Looking in the direction of the noise, he saw a man sitting on a black bike staring at him. He was wearing black clothes, topped off with a black helmet. The only thing he could actually see of the man was his eyes and, oh god, they looked so much like Shawn’s. He revved the bike once more and then drove off, leaving a very confused Lassiter just staring at the disappearing rider. He stood there for a few more minutes, before he turned around to get into his car. But he stopped short when, there on his seat, sat a pineapple with the words ‘Why didn’t you look for me, Lassie?’ written on it.

Lassiter looked at the spot where the rider had been and then towards the direction he had driven off in.

“Shawn? No, it can’t be possible, can it?” Lassiter whispered to himself. He then bolted back into the station to get help.


	4. The Attack Begins.

Gus was just walking out of the station, when Lassiter came bolting out of the car park and back up the stairs, nearly knocking him down. He could see the older man was nearly in a full blown panic, so he gave him a hand to get inside and called for help. 

“Gus, what’s wrong?” Juliet asked as she came rushing up to them.

“Not sure, Jules, Carlton was like this when I found him.”

By this time a large crowd had formed around them. Chief Spencer had pushed her way through the crowd to see what was going on. Upon seeing the state her detective was in, she ordered Gus and McNab, to take him into one of the nearby rooms. Once inside she closed the door and then turned to McNab.

“Go and get Henry. Also get a glass of water for the Detective.”

“Yes, Chief,” McNab answered before leaving.

“Detective Lassiter...Carlton, please try and calm down, so you can tell us what happened,” she said sitting down in front of the distraught man.

Lassiter tried to take a few deep breaths. Looking his Chief in the eyes, he could only gasp out, “Shawn, I think I just saw Shawn.”

“What!” Henry snapped, as he heard what Detective Lassiter said. “This isn’t funny, Carlton. Ok, we’re all upset that we weren’t the ones to bring Conner down. But this is a...”

“I’m not joking.” He took a drink of the water that McNab had given him. “I was just leaving and someone was revving the engine of a motorbike. When I looked over to him, he was staring at me and even though I couldn’t see much of him, I could see his eyes. They were Shawn’s eyes. Then when I went to get into my car, there’s...there was a pineapple on my seat with a note that read ‘Why didn’t you look for me, Lassie?’ written on it.”

“McNab, get a team out to Detective Lassiter’s car, now.” When Lassiter went to get up, she put a hand on his shoulder. “Not you, you’re staying here,” Chief Spencer commanded. “O’Hara, sit with him please; I’m just going to make a call.”

McNab walked out of the station with a team of about ten. He wasn’t sure what they were going to find, but what they did find in Lassiter’s car shocked him. Regardless of what he saw, he still got the men to go over the car with a fine toothed comb. When they were finished he headed back in to give the Chief the report. Nervously, he knocked on her door, he knew his report was going to be bad, but he couldn’t ignore the evidence.

“Enter,” Chief Spencer called her voice echoed with worry and McNab’s report was only going to add to it. He opened the door and entered the lioness’ den.

“Chief,” he said waiting for her to say something. When she didn’t McNab continued. “Chief, I’m sorry to say this, but we found...” he stopped and swallowed hard, both Chief Spencer and Henry Spencer’s eyes were on him, burning his skin with the intensely of the glare. “Sorry Chief, but we found nothing.”

“Nothing,” she practical whispered.

“Nothing, Detective Lassiter’s car was locked and when we opened it, there was nothing there. I still had the team go over it and they found nothing at all.” McNab finished, feeling very uncomfortable.

“What do you mean nothing, Detective McNab?”

“Sorry, Mr. Spencer, I don’t understand what you mean. We found nothing. No pineapple and no evidence that anyone had ever been in his car.”

“What about finger prints?” Henry continued.

“Henry, where are you going with this?” Karen asked her husband, worried that he had gotten caught up in Lassiter’s hype.

“You’ll see in a minute, Karen. Well, McNab, did you find any finger prints and I do mean any.”

“McNab thought hard about this. He then shook his head. “No sir, we didn’t, not one. Why?”

“Because, McNab you should have at least found Carlton’s and Michael’s finger prints, in there. Hell, you should have found my as well.” Henry looked at Karen. 

“That means the car had been wiped clean and that means someone has been in the car. McNab, take the car to the lab and get them to go over it again.”

“Yes Chief.” McNab nodded at them and then left. Karen then turned to Henry.

“What do you think?”

“I think someone is playing a very cruel trick. They’re either out to destroy Carlton as a person or his carer or both. But we need to stop it now.”

“I agree. I think I better ring the Commissioner and let him know what’s happening.”

“And while you’re at it. You better let him know you will be staying on as Chief for a little while longer,” Henry added as he placed his hand onto her shoulder.

“Thank you, Henry,” Karen said giving him a smile.

“You’re welcome, darling.” And with that he gave her a kiss. Henry then went over to see how his son-in-law was doing.

When Henry entered the room where Lassiter was, he was sure he could have used a knife to cut the air. Lassiter sat at the table with his head laying on it. All he did was roll his head to one side in order to see Henry, but never attempted to lift it up. Henry had seen Lassiter only once before like this and that was when Shawn was killed and it nearly killed him then.

Lassiter, on the other hand, was watching Henry. He could tell by the expression in Henry’s face that they hadn’t found what he had seen. But at the same time they had found something. He wanted to ask him what they did find, but he couldn’t muster the strength. A few minutes passed before the Chief walked in. 

“Detective Lassiter...” she said watching him closely. “I’ve rang the Commissioner and he said that under the circumstances that it might be better for us all, that I stay on as Chief for a little bit longer.”

“I understand, Chief,” Lassiter said his voice dull and flat. “After all, you can’t have an unstable man as Chief,” Lassiter added as he lifted his head.

“That was not what he said, Detective. He, like me, thinks someone is out there to get you. And they’re not going to pull any punches. So for the safety of you and Michael, he suggested that you are to consider who might want to hurt you this much.”

“Just about everyone I’ve ever put away in jail.”

“Yes, that’s true. But how many of them have a key to your car and know about you and Shawn?”

That got Lassiter’s attention. I... I don’t know.”

“Ok, we can go over that later. Right now, all I want you to do is go home and prepare for Michael’s party. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Chief.” Lassiter went to get up and leave, but the shock from that morning had just been too much and he came crashing down onto the floor, the party and everything else forgotten as the calm effects of blackness over took his mind.

Michael Spencer walked out of the school and looked around for his father’s car, only to be surprised that he was not there waiting for him. He walked over and leaned against the fence to wait. After about five minutes, a light, misty rain started to fall and he mumbled to himself that his father better hurry up. He jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Shaking his head, he couldn’t believe it. How did this officer just walk up to him without him noticing? The smile he was giving the officer disappeared when their eyes meet. The look was a grim one.

“Michael Spencer?” asked the officer. Michael could only give a nod, as his response. “Chief Spencer sent me to get you. Your father is in hospital.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know, sir. I was just told to take you to the hospital, this way please.” The officer guided Michael to the car.

Michael climbed into the back and shut his door. But as soon as the officer shut his, all the doors locked. Michael was starting to panic and when he saw his grandfather walking around, evidently looking for him, fear took over.

“What’s going on? Who are you? Let me out,” Michael yelled as he started to pull at the door handle.

“Just sit back and relax, son.”

“No I won’t. Granddad, I’m here!” Michael yelled as he watched one of his friends point towards the car. Thinking that his grandfather was going to get him out of this, Michael turned around smiling at the man that was holding him. But that smile vanished as he realised that the man had the car in reverse. He watched in horror as the man planted his foot down, striking several students and his grandfather. Michael just sat there in shock as his kidnapper drove way and he could do nothing to stop it.


	5. And the Game Starts.

Michael watched as the street lights went past the window of the car. It was now dark; the strange man had been driving around for at least five hours now and he was no longer sure where he was. Trying the best he could, Michael looked out for any land marks that could help him, but there weren’t any. He was hungry, but all he was allowed was a bottle of water the man had pulled from a bag. Slouching down in the seat, his eyes suddenly became heavy and he drifted off into a restless sleep. 

The next thing Michael knew the sun was shining down on him. He tried to sit up, but the room started to spin and he lay back down on the bed. As the spinning slowed, he realised that he must somehow have been drugged. Knowing that trying to fight it wouldn’t help, he resigned himself to go back to sleep so the next time he came to, he would have the strength to fight. Just as sleep overtook him, he felt that there was someone else in the room with him.

Lassiter sat up with such speed that Chief Spencer was sure he was going to fall off the bed. Grabbing hold of him to stop him from falling, she was rewarded by Lassiter grabbing at her neck. He blinked a few times and then, realising who was holding him; he let her go as if he was being burned. Blinking a few more times as he looked around the room allowed Lassiter to realise he was in hospital. Also that it was only him and the Chief there.

“Sorry, Chief,” he whispered.

“It’s ok, Carlton.” As she answered him her voice gave her away and he just knew something had happened.

“What’s wrong?” he asked looking her straight in the eyes. But Chief Spencer couldn’t keep the connection.

“Carlton, you have been out for over twenty-four hours and...”

“And what’s happened in that time?” Lassiter growled, as he was tired of always being given the run around when there was bad news.

“Carlton...” he could see that the pain in her eyes was nearly ripping her apart.

“Karen, please don’t lie to me,” he replied, tears threatening to run freely.

“OK, after you collapsed at the station and was brought to the hospital, Henry went to get Michael. When he got there, some of Michael’s friends said that they saw him get into a car with a police officer. The car was still there and...” she paused to take a deep breath. “...and as Henry approached the car, it reversed and ran over Henry and three of the students. Henry and one of the students are in intensive care. One walked away with just a few injures and the other one died at the scene.”

“Michael?” Lassiter whispered the tears already falling down his cheek.

“We’re still looking, but there hasn’t been any sightings, as of yet,” Chief Spencer explained keeping her eyes on her hands.

“Thank you for being straight with me, Chief. Now I’m sure you need to be with Henry, go.”

“Are you sure?” She didn’t know if she should leave him alone.

“Yes, your place is with your husband. I’ll be alright.” He gave her a reassuring smile.

“Ok, if you need anything, just get a nurse to get me.” She gave Lassiter’s hand a squeeze and then walked out. 

Lassiter just lay there, thinking. He has just about lost everything. Yes, of course he had thought this before, like when his dad had left and when Shawn had outed his affair with his partner and then, her leaving. Victoria handed him the divorce papers in that restaurant. But then Shawn had pulled him back from the brink, and proved that there would always be something to replace the loss. 

But then, he lost Shawn. The black cloud was back, threatening to engulf him, but he had Michael to think about and he had Henry and the Chief, Guster and O’Hara, heck he even had McNab to help pull him through. But now, who did he have? Henry was in hospital and the Chief needed to be with him. Guster and Juliet would have their hands full looking after all the kids. McNab would be heading up the investigation and Michael, oh god please, where ever he is, please keep him safe. No this time he had no one to help him but himself and he needed to get out there and find his son.

Leaning back on the pillow, Lassiter tried to think of how he was going to do this. As he was thinking about what to do a nice looking nurse walked in. She gave him a smile, to which he took no notice. When he did look up at her, she was passing him a note.

“It came with the flowers.” She pointed to the arrangement on the table and then left him alone. 

Looking at the flowers, Lassiter was taken back, for there in a vase was a bunch of white roses with a single red one in the middle. Shawn was the only one to ever give him flowers and he said that the red rose was Lassiter’s heart inside his pure white soul. His hands shook as he pulled his eyes from the flowers to the note. Written on the front was his name, on the back were just two words ‘dream lover’, the name Shawn called him when they were alone.

Opening the envelope, a ring fell out onto the sheets, along with a small piece of paper. Looking at the note, the tears started to run again. Lassiter picked up the ring and had a closer look at it. It was Shawn’s wedding ring; it had the inscription that he had put on it, ‘forever yours, my psychic’. Lassiter then read the note.

“Dear Lassie, 

I sacrificed everything for you and Michael. I gave up my soul to the devil, Conner, so you and Michael could live in peace. But I thought you would have looked for me. Instead you believed the lies. 

Did you ever really love me, or was that a lie too?

You have had Michael for all these years and now it is my turn. He’s mine, and Conner has taught me well how to love a child.

Forever yours, 

Spencer.

“Oh god, Shawn, no,” Lassiter said looking again at the note. Crushing it up in his hands, Lassiter threw the note to the other side of the room. He then got up, got dressed and walked out, determined to find his son before the warped mind of Conner destroyed both Michael and Shawn forever.

Shawn sat on his bike, watching. As he saw Lassiter exit the hospital, he had to fight the urge to go over to him. There would be plenty of time for that later when he had both Lassiter and Michael to himself. But for now the game was being played and only one was going to win. He thought back to the incident at the school, the stakes had already been raised with his dad and those kids getting hurt. 

He had been hurting for the last fourteen years. Nine of them with Conner and the last five trying to fight the demons, that Conner left him with. No, Conner wasn’t going to win this one; he was. He just hoped that Lassiter was up to the challenge because this time, Michael was the prize, but whether or not he came out undamaged or not, would depend on how good Lassiter was. After Lassiter climbed into the taxi and it drove off, so did Shawn, but he was on his way to see someone else. Someone he knew he could trust to help him. He was off to see Gus.

Michael woke again sometime after dark. When he tried to sit up, he found, that his arms and legs were tied down. He shivered at the coldness of the room and that was when he realised he was naked. As he started to fight against the ropes, which were cutting into his wrists, he became aware of someone else in the room. At first, it was just a feeling, but then a set of blue eyes appeared out of nowhere followed by the most evil smile he had ever seen.

As the man started to move towards him, Michael couldn’t help but scream when he saw the knife. And as the lights went out, the cold, silent darkness of the night was broken by Michael’s horrified screams.


	6. Shawn is Back.

Shawn pulled his bike up, across the road from Gus and Juliet’s house. He sat there watching, trying to see if Gus was home and prayed that Juliet wasn’t. He knew he could get Gus to help him, he always could, but Juliet, Shawn wasn’t so sure. Yes, they had become friends since Jules and Gus had married and also, the fact that she was Lassie’s partner had helped. But that was fourteen years ago, and he felt that he couldn’t trust her. Hell, thanks to Conner, he wasn’t even that sure about Gus. Conner had really shaken Shawn’s confidence in people. He had gotten so deep into Shawn’s mind that he was expecting more of an attack, then open arms, so not having an armed police officer in the house made Shawn feel a little more comfortable.

He watched as Juliet walked out of the house, followed by Gus. They walked over to the car and they seemed to be talking about something. Shawn wasn’t sure if it was an argument or not and he really didn’t care, but he took this moment to sneak past them and into the house. Looking around, he could see they had done a little decorating here and there, but not much had changed. Shawn knew Gus hated change and it took a long time for Gus to accept it. 

As he stepped into the lounge, Shawn found himself face to face with five children, all of different ages. Smiling at them, he instantly recognised them all from the photos Conner use to show him. Of course they were a lot older, since he hadn’t seen Conner for over five years now. But he still knew who the kids were. Three belonged to Gus and Jules and the others were the Chief’s and Henry’s. He could feel a strange sensation forming on his face and he suddenly realised it was tears. God, he hadn’t cried for years, Conner didn’t allow it. Shaking his head and in a low voice he addressed the children.

“Hi, my name is...” Shawn hesitated. Did these kids know who he was, would using his real name scare them. Yes, most likely it would and he couldn’t have that, not right now. “Ok, forget about my name. I want you all too just sit down and be quiet; can you do that for me?” 

“Why should we? Who are you and where is Uncle Gus?” the question came from the oldest child. She had to be the Chief’s and Henry’s oldest child.

“I said, sit down.” Shawn growled a bit louder than he had planned to. He then produced a gun. All the children looked at it and then they sat down in a circle. “Now that’s good little kids. I like kids who do what they’re told,” Shawn said as he sat in a chair, that was near the wall where Gus would have to walk past when he came back in.

He sat there, watching them for nearly ten minutes before he heard the car start and Gus come back into the house. Giggling to himself, he wondered if Gus knew that he could have been nearly out of the city with these kids by now. Gus walked into the lounge, but because his attention was on the kids, he didn’t see Shawn sitting there. Shawn put his finger to his lips to say stay quiet and the kids did as they were told since Shawn had used the hand that was holding the gun as well. Gus looked at the kids. They were acting strangely and he wasn’t sure why. Having Henry and Karen’s kids for a sleep over was nothing unusual and they didn’t know what had happened yet, so that couldn’t be it. Then he realised they were looking at something behind him. 

When he turned, he was expecting a spider, not a man standing there with a gun. The stranger was dressed all in black motorbike clothing. His long dark brown hair intertwined with his thick black beard, allowing only his eyes to be seen. And those eyes looked so familiar. Then the stranger smiled at him and Gus couldn’t believe who he was looking at.

“Sh...Shawn?” he whispered.

“Well, hello to you too, Gus,” Shawn answered.

“You’re... you’re alive? But, but the bomb?” Gus watched as Shawn physically reacted to the words he said. He could also see the hurt in Shawn’s eyes.

“I... I need your help. I won’t make you help me, but if you don’t, Michael will pay the price,” Shawn said his voice wavering a little.

“You’re pointing a gun at me, Shawn. You’re threatening to hurt Michael and you say you won’t force me. What?”

“I...” Shawn looked at the gun in his hand. Tears, those tears were coming back, trying to swamp him, to make Conner punish him again for crying. Fighting with the last of his strength he pushed them back down and he looked at his lifelong friend. “I’m sorry, I just...I don’t know who to trust. Conner has Michael and he’s...”

“Conner’s dead, Shawn,” Gus said not believing Shawn didn’t know.

“Dead? Conner? Are you sure, Gus, he’s...” Shawn mumbled to himself as he sat down again.

“Yes, Shawn, he was killed by the police five years ago.” Seeing the devastated look on Shawn’s face, Gus forgot the last fourteen years, and especially the last ten minutes and not thinking, he move forward to comforted Shawn.

But after living with Conner for nine years, Shawn’s reflexes were well toned and he was back on his feet with the gun pointing straight at Gus’ head. Gus could see fear and anger burning inside Shawn’s eyes and for a second and he feared Shawn was going to kill him. Instead, Shawn dropped the gun onto the floor, only seconds before his body follow it. Standing behind him was Juliet, holding her gun the wrong way around, as she had used it to knock Shawn out.

“Juliet,” Gus squealed as he knelt by Shawn unconscious body “Why did you do that?”

“Maybe because he was holding a gun to your head, or the fact he’s wanted for kidnapping Michael and for the murder of one of Michael’s school mates, oh, and as well as attempted murder of his dad and two other school boys. Why do you think I did it?”

“I don’t think Shawn had anything to do with any of that. In fact, the way Shawn was acting, he didn’t even know Conner was dead. He said he came to me for help and if I didn’t Michael was going to pay for it. When he first said it, I thought he was threatening me, through Michael. But he thought Conner had Michael, until I told him Conner was dead.”

“Then why did he have a gun at your head?”

“Because, Juliet. I didn’t see a man standing before me, who has most likely spent the last nine or ten years being abused, both psychically and mentally. I saw Shawn, and not thinking I went to comfort him. But if you had been through what Shawn’s most likely been though, wouldn’t you protect yourself, if someone suddenly came at you.

“I guess so. Let’s just get him to the hospital, under guard and we can go over all of this later.”

“Ok, but I want to go with him.” 

Juliet looked at her husband and then at the children. They were unharmed, and although you would expect them to be scared, they were more curious then anything.

“Ok, after I call the ambulance, I’ll call McNab’s wife and see if she can come over and watch the kids. I’m glad they just live next door.”

“Thank you,” Gus said as he watched Juliet ring 911.


	7. Who is This Man before Us?

Gus and Juliet walked into the hospital together. They had followed the ambulance and were going to inform the Chief of what had happened once they had made sure Shawn was stable and secured. Only they walked straight into a very worried Chief instead. At first they thought it was Henry that she was so worried about, but when Juliet saw Lassiter’s badge in the Chief’s hand, she knew it had something to do with him. 

“Chief, what’s happened?” Juliet said very concerned with the way the Chief looked.

“Carlton’s gone.” 

Juliet and Gus looked at each other and then they both looked back at the Chief.

“What do you mean gone? Do you mean someone has taken him or did he just walk out on his own?” Gus asked carefully.

“We think he left on his own.” The Chief blinked a few times at them, as if she was trying to work something out. And just as if the light bulb had come on her eyes grew wide. “What are you two doing here, and where are the kids?” she asked looking around, a worried look on her face.

“The kids are with Jeannette McNab and we are here with...” Juliet wasn’t too sure how to put it. ‘We’re here with your step-son that everyone thought was dead’, or just to say, ‘We’re here with man who claims to be Shawn Spencer’. The second one sounded better. “We came in with a man claiming to be Shawn; he was holding Gus and the kids at gunpoint.”

“Gunpoint?” she asked unbelieving, then looked at Gus. “Do you think it is Shawn?” 

“I believe it is Shawn. He has the same eyes and smile. He also knows a few things that only Shawn would know. But with saying that, Chief, I don’t think the person who is after Carlton and Michael is Shawn. Hell, until I told him, he didn’t even know Conner was dead.”

“That’s interesting, because we found this in Carlton’s room.” Chief Spencer showed Gus and Juliet the note.

“It’s not Shawn’s hand writing,” Gus said without hesitation.

“Are you sure, Gus?” asked Juliet having a closer look at it.

“I’m positive. That isn’t Shawn’s hand writing, no question about it.” Gus replied with an air of confidence about him.

“So, who wrote this note and where is Carlton now?” Chief Spencer asked looking down at the note and badge in her hands.

“I know one thing for sure. Shawn knows Michael is missing, but he thought Conner had him,” Gus said causing both women to look at him.

“And how do you know that?” asked Chief Spencer.

“Because, because Shawn was at our place trying to ask me for help to stop Conner, that’s how,” he answered with a little bit more bite then he intended to.

“By pointing a gun at your head,” Chief Spencer stated.

“I know it look bad but I had just told him that Conner was dead. He sat down and, not thinking, I move towards him.” Gus shook his head at the memories of that moment. “We don’t know what Shawn’s been through. He could have, at that moment, thought I was Conner.”

“You’re right, we don’t know what he’s been through and we don’t know if he even is Shawn. Where is he now?” 

“The doctor’s looking him over at the moment. McNab is on guard,” Juliet answered.

Chief Spencer nodded at this. She looked back at the room where Henry was laying and sighed. “God, I wish Henry would wake up. We could really use his input right now,” she said sighing again.

“Chief, you go back to Mr. Spencer and I’ll keep you informed,” Juliet said placing a hand on the Chief’s shoulder. Chief Spencer turned back around and looked at them both.

“Thank you and can you get a search party out there for Carlton.” 

“Yes, Chief, right away. Now off you go.” 

Chief Spencer said nothing; she just turned and entered Henry’s room. 

Gus and Juliet watched her walk away. Juliet shook her head. She couldn’t believe how old the Chief looked. All of this, right back when Conner had blown up that shop, was taking its toll on her. Now Mr. Spencer was in a hospital. Shawn might be alive and Michael and Carlton are missing. Juliet gave a silent prayer that that the Chief was going to be ok.

“Jules, we need to find where they took Shawn,” Gus said quietly wrapping his arm around her waist.

“You’re sure it’s Shawn, aren’t you?”

“Yes, there is no question in my mind; that man is Shawn. Or at least, his body, I can’t be a hundred per cent sure on his mind.” 

There was a sadness reflected in his eyes that Juliet hadn’t seen for years. “Ok, let’s go.” She took his hand and they walked off towards a nearby nurse’s station.

They were only there for a few minutes, before being directed to the secured room Shawn had been put into. Standing outside was a hospital security guard, but no McNab. Juliet flashed her badge at the guard, who nodded in return and stepped aside so she and Gus could walk in.

Inside the room they found a doctor, a nurse and McNab. They were all were trying to hold down the man claiming to be Shawn. Gus took one look at this and walked straight up to the panicked man. Placing a hand on his head, Gus started to whisper.

“Easy Shawn, it’s ok, buddy. It’s Gus and I’m here now. It’s alright, Shawn, come on honey, it’s all right now,” Gus said over and over as he pulled him closer. The man started to calm down as soon as Gus started talking and by the time five minutes had passed, he was holding on to Gus like he was the only life line he had and only a few tears were still falling. Gus looked over to Juliet. “You still don’t think this is Shawn?” He then turned back to his friend. “Shawn, I want you to lean back onto the pillow and let the doctor check you over now.”

Shawn pulled away from Gus a little bit, blinked at him, looked at everyone else in the room and then nodded. Leaning back into the pillow, everyone now could see the fear in his eyes. Juliet also noticed that his still had a strong hold onto Gus arm.

“Thank you,” the doctor said to Gus and then he proceeded to look Shawn over. When the doctor finished, he wrote down some notes in the file. He then turned to Juliet. “Would you like me to give you the information here, or in private?”

“If you found anything, about me, I think I deserve to know what it is,” Shawn said staring at the doctor.

The doctor nodded at him. “Ok, I didn’t mean to be disrespectful, but you were brought in by the police and their policy on...”

“I know the police policy on a suspect being brought into a hospital, especially when they’re with a police escort; I am on the force...” Shawn at this point dropped his eyes and with a sad look, added, “At least, I use to be.”

Quiet gasps came from Juliet, Gus and McNab. None of them had been told the truth about Shawn being a cop. Not even after his so called death.

“And all that will be sorted out when we can confirm your identity. At the moment, all we have is you claiming to be Shawn Spencer, a man we have believed to be dead for the last fourteen years,” Chief Spencer said as she entered the room.

“Ok, sorry, Doctor,” Shawn said never once lifting his eyes.

“It’s alright, Umm... Shawn. Now, Chief Spencer, this gentleman is showing signs of dehydration and malnutrition. He also has signs of physical abuse. But, with that said, most of his wounds have healed. With the medical reports I was given and comparing then to the wounds on his body, I can definitely say that...” the doctor paused as he checked his notes again. “That this gentleman is Shawn Spencer. We will be starting him on a drip and... And where do you think you are going?” he said to Shawn who was starting to climb out of the bed.

“You said that I am who I claim to be.”

“Yes, I did. But you need medical treatment.”

“Not right now, I don’t. Right now I need to find out who has my son,” Shawn said more to himself that anybody else.

“Shawn...” Chief Spencer said in a quieter, calmer voice. “We’re looking for him. Please let us do our job.” She’d held eye contact with him for a few seconds before continuing. “But if you know anything, anything at all that could help us, we would appreciate it.”

“But...” Shawn said as he looked around at the faces looking back at him. The last person he looked at was Gus and he could see the worry in his face. Looking back the Chief, Shawn nodded his agreement. “Can I have a few things though?”

“Like...? Asked Chief Spencer

“Can I find out how my dad is, and...”

“Of course you can know how your dad is and what else did you want?”

“Can I get some pineapple to eat?”

This caused everyone except the doctor to burst into laughter.

“Shawn you and your pineapple,” Gus said.

Shawn gave a weak smile, which showed how insecure he was.

“Yeah, I guess, but I haven’t had any of my medication yet today and...”

“Doctor, in Shawn’s chart, it should show he has a rare medical disorder, in which eating pineapple helps control it.”

The doctor had a quick look through the notes, finding what Chief Spencer was talking about; he excused himself as he left to find out if they had any pineapple in the hospital. This, in turn, left Shawn alone with the others.


	8. Next Morning

When Gus turned up to see Shawn the next morning, he nearly went in to panic mode. Shawn wasn’t in his bed or anywhere in his room. At first, Gus thought that Shawn had left after promising not to. Then, as he tried to think about where Shawn would go; the conversation from last night come flooding back to him.

“So how is my dad?”

“Your dad is in critical condition, Shawn. The person who took Michael killed a student at the school and injured your dad and two other students when he reversed his car over them,” Karen Spencer answered, her voice breaking once or twice.

“And Conner is really dead?”

“We just got the report yesterday. It turns out that Conner was killed five years ago by the police. But they have only just been able to identify his body.”

Shawn lowered his head, and Gus knew that Shawn was thinking, going over things in his mind. Looking back up, Shawn had a shattered look in his eyes and then he finely asked the question everybody had been waiting for him to ask.

“How is Lassie? You know, I didn’t mean to hurt him.”

“We know, Shawn. Conner kidnapped you and made it look like you were killed, so we wouldn’t come looking for you.” Chief Spencer placed a gentle hand on his leg.

“Actually..., I went with Conner freely,” Shawn whispered.

“What? Why would you go with that, that, that man, Shawn?” Gus shouted at him.

“Be... because he said he was going to hurt Carlton and Michael. He promised that if I went with him, he would leave them alone. I had no choice.” Shawn’s voice was full of anger. “Why the hell do you think I went with him? But, if you don’t understand that, then get out. No, in fact just get out and don’t worry about coming back because if this is how you’re reacting, Carlton’s will be worse, so get out!” A nurse walking past the room had heard Shawn yelling and ordered everyone out.

Now Gus was standing in an empty room wondering whether or not Shawn’s anger had gotten the better of him and he had left. 

“Gus, what are you doing here?” a voice said from behind him.

Turning around he found Shawn standing behind him and it was Shawn. He’d had his hair cut and also had a shave. Except for the clothes and the fact Shawn wasn’t smiling, everything looked like the Shawn he knew.

“I, I came to see if you were ok,” Gus said not too sure what Shawn was going to do.

“Well, you could have brought me a pineapple,” Shawn said smiling at him. Gus smiled back. It still wasn’t Shawn’s usual smile, but it was a genuine one.

“Sorry, I didn’t think about it. But I promise I’ll bring you one later.”

“Ok, buddy, and Gus, I’m sorry about last night. I’m still trying to cope with everything.” Shawn looked around the room and back to Gus. “Where’s Juliet?”

“She’s at work. Where were you? I was worried that you might have...”

“What, taken off again? No, no way, Gus. I’ve learnt my lessons about doing that. I’m here to stay,” Shawn said as he walked past him to his bed. Gus watched as Shawn lowered his head and the smile faded. “That’s if anyone wants me to stay,” he whispered. 

“Of course we want you to stay, Shawn. What in the world would make you think we wouldn’t want you here?”

“If you all wanted me here, if Carlton wants me to stay, why hasn’t he come to see me?” Shawn asked his eyes heavy with pain.

“Shawn, its, it isn’t that easy.” 

“Why, why isn’t it that easy for him to come and see me? What? Has he remarried, got a new lover? I don’t care if he has; I just...I just want to see him again to say I was sorry. Sorry for leaving him like that and that I have never stopped loving him, or thinking of him.” Shawn cried as he collapsed onto the bed in tears. It was breaking Gus’ heart to see Shawn so broken and he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Shawn, he’s missing!” Gus said. Then in a more quiet voice added, “That’s why he hasn’t come to see you.” 

“Missing? What do you mean missing?” Shawn said as he sat up looking straight at Gus.

Gus looked at the door behind him as if he was expecting someone to walk in. When he was sure no one was; he looked back at Shawn.

“Carlton got some flowers that had a note attached. The note made it look like you had Michael.”

“What did it say?” Shawn’s eyes were glaring with anger and his teeth were clenched tight.

“It...” Gus stopped and took a deep breath, he was nervous and he knew the Chief didn’t want Shawn to know this. But this was Shawn, his best friend; he couldn’t lie or keep anything from him. So with a sigh Gus continued. “It said that Carlton had had Michael all these years and it was now your, or rather his, time. Carlton was gone before any of us knew about the note.”

Shawn turned away from Gus so he couldn’t see his face. He needed to think and think hard. If Conner was dead, who had come after Michael? And how did they know enough about Shawn to be able to make it look like he was doing this? Shaking his head, Shawn tried to clear some of the fog, which still clouded his mind. All of a sudden his mind did clear and pure dread hit him like a blow to the stomach. He knew who had Michael and most likely Carlton, now. The shock and thoughts of what this sadistic person would do to them took on a physical effect and Shawn bolted for the bathroom, locking himself in.

Gus stood outside the door listening. Years ago, the sound of someone getting sick would have had him also running for the toilets. But now, after being married to Juliet for all these years and going to crime scenes with her, he had learned to harden himself from such things. Thanks to Shawn, Gus had gone on to be a consulate for the police, with his vast knowledge of drugs, his ability to crack any lock and the ability to ‘sniff’ out things.

Gus turned to look at whoever had just walked into the room. He wasn’t surprise to find Chief Spencer standing there, a concerned look on her face.


	9. Shawn knows where Michael Is.

“Is Shawn ok, Gus?” Chief Spencer asked.

“I, I don’t know,” Gus said trying not to look at her. 

“What’s wrong, Gus?” she asked with one of her ‘don’t you mess with me’ looks.

“I sort of told Shawn about Carlton and the note. After I did he went in there and, well as you can see...” Gus said never once looking at her.

“You Did. What! What were you thinking, Guster? No matter who he is, or how you know him, he could still be involved with Michael’s kidnapping and the disappearance of Detective Lassiter. Do you understand?”

“He does understand, Chief.” Shawn’s voice came from behind Gus. “He understands what is at stake here and he also knows me. Gus also knows that no matter what has happened to me, I would never hurt Michael or Carlton.” Both Chief Spencer and Gus looked at Shawn. No longer was he in his hospital gown; he was in normal clothing.

“And where do you think you are going?” Chief Spencer asked.

“I know where Michael and...,” Shawn just stopped in mid sentence, his face just paling to a ghostly white. He swallowed hard shaking his head, he couldn’t let him get to him like this; he just couldn’t. “I know where they are and I’m going to go and get them.”

“Shawn you can’t!” Gus said shocked at the quick change in his friend’s appearances.

“I agree with Mr. Guster, you can’t go after them, but for a different reason. You are no longer a cop, Shawn, so you will tell me where they are and who we are after, do you understand?” Chief Spencer said with a voice that would send chills down any normal person’s back.

Shawn pushed past Gus, walking straight up to the Chief. There was a burning fire of pure hate in his eyes and they were directed at the Chief. The anger was so intense she found herself taking a step backwards.

“Chief, I don’t care whether or not I am a cop anymore. You don’t know what I’ve been through, what hells I’ve live in to protect Carlton and Michael from monsters like this one. But you will get the chance to experience a little of what it was like, if you do not get out of my way.”

“SHAWN! Do not threaten Karen like that.” A voice boomed from behind the Chief.

Looking past his step-mother, Shawn found his father sitting in a wheelchair. His face was a little pale, but otherwise it was his dad. Shawn tried to stare him down, but failed. Lowering his eyes, Shawn swallowed hard. Looking back at the chief, she could see tears forming, but the anger was still there.

“Sorry, but you just don’t understand. He’s not going to just hurt them. He’s going to get Carlton to rape and kill Michael. I’ve got to stop it. Can’t you see? I’m the only one who can.” The tears started to fall, and Gus grabbed Shawn, before he fell to the floor. 

As Gus helped Shawn back to the bed, Karen turned to face her husband. She was surprised to see him out of bed. She knew he had come to last night, but was still expecting him to be in bed.

“Henry, what are you doing here?”

“When I was told Shawn was alive, I had to see for myself. I wasn’t expecting to find you two in some sort of fight,” Henry said coughing a little.

“Henry...”

“No, Karen, I understand what was going on from what I had overheard.” His eyes moved to his only son, whom he thought to be dead. “Shawn, I know you think you are the only one who can bring in whoever this person is, but you need help.”

“Dad...”

“NO, SHAWN! You listen to me. Yes, I brought you up to do things on your own, but I also thought I brought you up to ask for help when you needed it. I understand the need to look after the ones you love, but you also need to trust others to help keep them safe as well.”

“I know. I know that, Dad. But you just don’t know Conner like I do. He’s... he is just too smart, too clever; even...even for me. I know what he’s going to do and I... I don’t know if I can stop him. But I need to try.”

“I know son, but we have a better chance to bring him down, if we all work together,” Henry said patting Shawn’s leg.

Shawn placed his hand over Henry’s. He didn’t, until that moment, realise how much he had missed his dad. Looking Henry in the eyes, Shawn nodded his head. He then looked at Chief Spencer; he could see the relief in her face, but at the same time the confusion from what he had said.

“He is still alive Chief; Conner, he is still alive.”

“But how, the Detectives in New York said...?” 

“I’m still alive aren’t I and only Conner could know enough about me to become me. While I was with him, I learnt that he had people in the police force. It was how he could get away with taking so many kids and not being found out.”

“Shawn, if you’re right, time is getting away and we need to find them now!”

“Shawn, where do you think they are?” Gus asked.

“A warehouse, down on the docks, number 31B. I used to own it. It’s the only place where he wouldn’t be disturbed. Chief, I want to be involved. He is expecting me to come, no one else.”

“We’ll see; right now I need to get a plan for that warehouse.” And with that she left.

“You married a good woman there, Dad.”

“Thank you, son, now, where is Conner really holding Michael?” Henry stared at Shawn just so he knew he wasn’t mucking around. “And I did say only Michael, as we don’t know if he has Carlton yet.”

“He has, otherwise Carlton would have called in by now. I...” 

“Shawn, think about what you were going to say to me. I want to know where you really think he has them and how do you reckon he is going to get Carlton to hurt, let alone kill, Michael.”

“Conner can somehow get his hands on drugs, the type of drugs that can really mess with your head. If he gives them to Carlton, he could convince Lassie that Michael is me, or worse, him.”

“So once again, Shawn, where are they?”

“Carlton and I, we use to go down to the beach. We would walk up to the old mansion there; I reckon that’s where he has them. I just want to be there for them, Dad. I’ve already abandoned them once, I can’t do it again.”

“You haven’t, Shawn, trust me, you haven’t. Now I’ve got to go and let Karen know. Shawn, please stay here and wait for me.”

“Ok, Dad, I won’t go anywhere.” 

Shawn and Gus watched Henry leave.


	10. The Rescue

Karen had just walked into the station after coming from talking to Shawn in the hospital, and was watching her team as they were getting ready to go and find their beloved Detective and his son when her phone rang. Looking at it with annoyance, she was surprised to see her husband’s name as the caller. At first she went to put the phone away, but then thought better of it. After all, Henry already knew where she was, so for him to be calling must have been important.

“Henry, darling, this better be good.”

“It is. I had a heart to heart with Shawn and got the real place Conner is holding Michael.” Henry stopped and waited for that information to sink in. He could hear Karen let out a tired sigh.

“Where is it and why did he lie to me?”

“He’s scared, Karen. He thinks, he feels like, he failed Carlton and Michael. That they will think he abandoned them for Conner. You know the old mansion facing the beach?”

“Yes.”

“That’s where he thinks they are. I’ve gotten him to promise me to stay here, but Karen..., you need to get there fast. He said that Conner can get his hands on mind control drugs, and if he has given any to Carlton or Michael, they...”

“He could get them to attack us, got it and thank you. Tell Shawn we’ll be bringing them home safely,” Karen said as she hung up the phone. Looking up she could see that everyone was ready, just waiting for her to give them their orders. Taking a deep breath, she addressed her fellow officers.

“Ok, you all know that I rang in earlier to tell you all to get ready for a possible hostage situation; well things have changed. The people we are going to rescue are Detective Lassiter and his son Michael.” The Chief stood there as she listened to the gasps and whispers. She raises her hand and everyone settled down. “However, the location has now changed. We now believe them to be in the old mansion by the beach. We also need to be prepared, that there is a good chance in which Detective Lassiter and or Michael could be under the control of some sort of drugs. The effects of these drugs could lead them to attack us. Does anyone have any questions?”

“Yes Chief, who has them?”

“We believe that the information given to us about Conner Masters being dead is incorrect. And we believe Conner has Detective Lassiter and Michael.”

“Where did the information come from?”

This was the question the Chief was dreading. Most of these officers were here when the bomb went off. They were here to help pick up the pieces. She wasn’t sure how they were going to take being told that Shawn Spencer was still alive. A few of the officers had noticed that the Chief seemed to be reluctant to tell them, so they called out again.

“Who gave you the information, Chief?”

“For those who knew this man it’s going to be a shock. But the person who gave us the information is... its Shawn Spencer, Detective Lassiter’s husband.”

She could see the shocked faces looking at her as if she had gone mad and she couldn’t blame them. If someone had just walked up to her and said that her dead stepson was alive, she would have thought that they were mad as well. Again she held up her hand, they need to get going and they need to go now.

“Ok, I know it is a shock to you all, but right now we need to concentrate on finding and bringing Detective Lassiter and Michael home safely. So, let’s get going.” Uproar from the crowd got the Chief the answer she wanted.

As they moved closer to the old mansion, the Chief could easily see why Conner had chosen this spot. The house was falling down or over grown by tall grass and vines. In all, even though it was day time, the house looked like it was out of one of those eighty’s horror movies. She ordered the men to come in on all sides, but to be careful, just in case Conner did have control over Lassiter and he did attack. 

Getting into the house was easy, way too easy for her liking. And the ability to move through the house went too smoothly as well. Just as the Chief was about to call the search off, a noise was heard coming from the cellar. Since there was only one way down and up, the Chief, decided to leave it for last. Expecting the worst, she got one officer to open the door, as the special squad threw down a flash bomb. Five seconds later, there was a great flash of light. Once it had disappeared they all headed down with their flash lights. What they found there shocked them to the core.

Lying on the cold floor was Michael. His hands and feet were tied behind him and a cord was then tied around his throat. Every time he moved his feet, the rope was getting tighter and tighter around his neck. Juliet rushed over to him and cut the rope. All stood there waiting, hoping that she would find a pulse and she did. 

A noise behind them made them all turn around. There, tied to a chair, was Detective Lassiter. His head was in some type a device that wouldn’t let him move it and a slow drip of water was falling onto his forehead. Lassiter was lying very still; his eyes were open and filled with fear. Chief Spencer walked over to him. 

“Easy, Detective, we’re here now.” Turning around she yelled, “Get someone here, now, who can get him out of this thing.” She then brought her attention back to him. “Carlton, do you know where Conner is?” She knew this was most likely a feeble attempt by asking but she had to try.

“Lassiter tried to answer her, but when he couldn’t and he couldn’t use anything else, he shifted his eyes toward the other side of the room. 

He would close them again, and when he opened them he would be looking at her and then, he would look in that direction again. After a few times the Chief finely got the message and pointed her torch that way. What she saw will stay with her for the rest of her life as well as the other officers who saw what she did. There in the corner, was Conner. It looks like he was just setting up some new way to torture Carlton or Michael when the flash bomb was thrown in. The effect must have startled him too much; Conner had fallen while carrying a box of knives. All the Chief could think of, was, ‘What a way to go.’

Turning her attention back to her Detective, who was now being released from the machine, she could see cut marks to just about every part of his body. Chief Spencer just couldn’t understand how one human being could do this to another. She watched as they placed Lassiter and Michael into the back of the ambulance. When they left, she wanted to go with them, but couldn’t. She need to stay and handle the crime scene, so she did the next best thing, she sent Juliet. Before heading back into the house, Chief Spencer made one more call. She waited for the other person to pick up.

It rang once, then twice and a third time before he answered.

“Karen, in the name of god, please, tell me that you found them alive,” Henry’s desperate voice came through the line.

“We found them, Henry. You tell Shawn that they’re both on their way into the hospital as we speak.”

“Thank god,” Henry breathed out with a sigh.

“And, Henry...”

“Yes, Karen?”

“Tell him that Connor is definitely dead this time.”

“I will, see you soon. Love you, bye.”

“I love you, too, Henry, see you soon, bye.” With that Chief Spencer headed back into the house.

“Well, Dad, did they find them?” Shawn asked panic rising in his eyes.

“Yes, Shawn, they found them and they’re on their way to the hospital right now,” Henry said smiling at his son. “And Karen also said to tell you that Conner is dead, for real this time.”

“Thank you, God, thank you,” Shawn whispered. “They found them alive, Gus!” Shawn called to his friend as he entered the room, nearly dropping the coffee he was carrying. After giving Henry his and putting the other two cups down, Gus gave Shawn a great big hug. Gus also noted how Shawn’s body also stiffened at his touch.

“We told you, that they would find them and bring them home, now didn’t we, Shawn?”

“Yes, you did, and thank you for defending me before.”

“No worries, brother, no worries at all,” Gus said sitting down, so they all could wait for the news. Unfortunately, Henry had to return to his own room, but they promised to keep him informed as they found out more.

About ten minutes later, Juliet walked in. Her eyes showed how tired she was and how much the last twenty four hours had taken out of her. The first thing she did was to walk over to Gus and gave him a great big kiss and then to Shawn to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Are they really alive?” Shawn asked, desperate for some information.

“Yes, they are, Shawn, and right now, the doctors are looking them over.”

“And Conner, is he, is he...?”

“Yes, Shawn, he really is dead. It looks like he had fallen while carrying a box of knives which really didn’t agree with him, as they were all sticking out of him. It’s over, Shawn; it’s really over this time.”

Shawn let out a deep, tired sigh, as he leaned back into the pillows. All he could think of as he drifted off into a deep sleep was that now he will have to face Carlton.


	11. We Meet Again

Shawn looked out over the back yard of his dad’s place, out towards the beach and out and over to the ocean. He had been staying there while they both recovered and had the Chief fuss all over them. The Commissioner had arranged a relief Chief while Lassiter also recovered. Henry was standing at the barbeque, cooking some steaks and sausages, while Karen was sorting out a salad. 

Shawn watched as his younger half brother and sister ran around like chooks with their heads cut off. He shook his head just as Tom dumped a handful of sand down the back of his sister Jo’s shirt. This got him a look from his father.

“What’s wrong, Shawn?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Dad.”

“Shawn, I know you, what’s wrong?”

“Ok, when I was a kid and if I did half the things that they do, I would have been punished. Why, Dad, why did it always have to be that way?”

Henry walked over to Shawn and sat down next to him.

“Shawn, I wasn’t trying to hurt you, or even punish you. I saw in you a great cop and yes, now I can say I went a little overboard with you, but it wasn’t supposed to have been a punishment.”

“But that’s how I saw it, Dad. While other kids were out having fun, I was being trained by you. Hell, I’m surprised that you let me stay friends with Gus all this time.”

“I knew you and Gus were going to be close, I just didn’t realise how close. And you did become a cop, in the end.”

“Yes, Dad, I became a cop and next week I can go in and do the tests and I might be a cop again.”

“Only if that’s what you want to do, Shawn, remember that,” Henry said patting Shawn’s leg before standing up and going back to the grill.

“Thanks, Dad.”

Henry only answered with a smile. Suddenly three more kids came running through the house to join the others. They were followed by Gus and Juliet. While Juliet went to help the Chief, Gus walked over to Henry, gave him the meat he had brought and then went and joined Shawn. 

“Hey, buddy,” Gus said as he sat down.

“Gus, so how was work today?”

“Good and yours?”

“Boring, I had to go shopping with Dad. Not a fun thing to do.”

“I can believe that. I’ve heard that even the Chief doesn’t take Henry with her,” Gus said with a smile.

“I hear what you’re saying, brother.” Shawn answered back holding his fist up. After they bumped fists, Shawn got really serious. “Ok, Gus, what’s really happening tonight?”

“I don’t know what you mean, Shawn.”

“Gus, what is going on?”

“Umm... what’s that, Mr. Spencer, you need a hand?” Gus said as he jumped up from his chair and walked over to Henry.

“Gus?”

“Umm... Mr. Spencer. I think we have a problem.”

“And what’s that, Gus,” Henry asked without looking up.

“Shawn just asked me what’s really going on tonight.”

Henry turned and looked at Gus and then at Shawn. While still looking at Shawn he asked, “What did you tell him?”

“Nothing, I just got up and came over here. What do we do, Mr. Spencer?”

“What we will do is, you will take over here for me and I’ll talk to Shawn.”

“Better you then me, sir.” And with that Gus watched as Henry walked over to Shawn, then Shawn got up and they both then walked out onto the beach.

“Shawn...”

“What, Dad, what lie are you trying to think up now. All I want to know is what is really happening tonight?”

“You really want to know?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Fine, Carlton and Michael are coming around,” Henry said as bluntly as he could. He watched Shawn change from a boy that was being kept out of the secret, to a very sick and pale child that had just been punched in the stomach. “Shawn, you need to see them and they need to see you. You can’t just keep going around avoiding them. You need to work this out.”

“Why, why would they want to see me? I abandon them and went with Conner. And then I failed them again and they nearly died because of me. I wouldn’t want to see me again after that.”

“Shawn, you love them and they love you.”

“Not Michael, he can’t love me because he’s never really known me and there is no way Carlton still loves me, no way!”

“He does, that’s why he has kept his distance; so you had time to heal.”

“Forget it, Dad, just forget it.” And Shawn walked off down the beach. 

Just as Henry entered the yard Carlton and Michael were walking out the back door. He could see the tension in Carlton’s face as he looked around for Shawn. Spying Henry, Lassiter walked over.

“Henry, the yard is looking good.”

“Thank you, Carlton.”

“Where is Shawn?” Lassiter asked looking back behind him to see if he could see Shawn again.

“I’m sorry, Carlton. He figured something was going on and when I told him, he just walked off down the beach.” Lassiter could see the sadness in Henry’s eyes.

“Hi, Granddad,” Michael said as he walked up to them. “Well, if he’s gone off somewhere, Father, let’s go and find him,” Michael said determination burning in his eyes.

“Are you sure, Michael?”

“Positive, and don’t worry, Granddad, we’ll bring him home,” Michael said as he gave Henry a hug and then headed out onto the beach. “Come on, Father.”

“We’ll be back soon, Henry,” Lassiter said shaking hands; he then followed his son out after Shawn.

They hadn’t walked far when Michael spotted a man lying on the dunes nearby. Guessing it was Shawn, they both walked up to him. It was Shawn laying there, his eyes closed and his breathing steady as if he were asleep.

Michael took in the image before him. Now that he was looking at an older Shawn, not the one in the photos at home, he could see what people meant when they said that he looked like his dad. They had the same brown hair and olive skin. He didn’t need Shawn to open his eyes to know that they were different; Shawn’s were hazel and his were blue.

Lassiter just stood there, staring. Here before him was a man he never thought he would see again. Shawn was still just as handsome as before, he was so mesmerized by what he saw, that he jumped when Michael suddenly spoke to him.

“So should we kill him first, or just bash him and take the money?” Carlton was shock at first, but when he saw the grin on Michael’s face he knew he was just kidding around. 

Shawn on the hand didn’t. He jumped to his feet yelling. “I don’t have any money, please don’t hurt me.”

His reaction surprised both Carlton and Michael in a way that Michael thought Shawn was going to attack them. Luckily Lassiter recovered quickly and he tried to explain.

“Whoa, Shawn, it’s just us, Carlton and Michael.”

Shawn opened up his eyes and all that they could see was fear, but as his mind caught up and realise who they were, the look in his eyes changed to sadness.

“So, you’ve finely come to take your revenge on me. I understand.” Shawn knelt onto the sand, bowing his head. “So do whatever you want to, I won’t stop you.”

“What?” Lassiter said and then he realised what Shawn had said. Kneeling down beside Shawn, Lassiter pulled Shawn into a strong embrace. “Shawn, we didn’t come here to hurt you. We came here tonight to finally see you again. To find out if you still want me, want us,” Lassiter said tears running down his face at the thought that Shawn wanted them to hurt him.

“Yeah, Dad...” Michael said also kneeling down on the other side of Shawn and placing his arms around him. “I want get to know this wonderful Dad I have, the one Father here has been telling me about all my life and I thought I never would get to meet.”

“Really, you want to know me? But it’s my fault Conner came after you.”

“From what I got, he was a nuttier. That’s not your fault. Look, we’ve got plenty of time to get to know each other. I think I’ll give you and Father some space.” Shawn looked at his son and then at Carlton, who was still holding him.

“Thank you.” 

“Hey, no worries, I’ll tell Granddad to keep your food warm.” And with that he gave Shawn the cheekiest grin he could, before heading back up the beach.

“You did a good job with him.”

“Thank you, Shawn, but I didn’t do it alone. I had your Dad and the Chief; Juliet and Gus; McNab and his wife, as well as the rest of the station. Without their support, I would have given up all hope and ...”

“Don’t, please, I know I should have told you about Conner, and maybe things would have turned out differently, but it didn’t.”

“No, Shawn, it didn’t. You went to hell and back to protect me and Michael from Conner. And we went through our own living hell without you. But it doesn’t matter anymore, because we are here now, together again. Yes, I know we will have our ups and downs, but at least I want to try. How about you? Am I still worth fighting for?”

“You always were, Carlton.” They then shared their first kiss in fourteen years and it felt like they had never been apart.

THE END


End file.
